hercules_xenafandomcom-20200215-history
Twilight of the Gods
The Twilight of the Gods often simply called the Twilight, is the name given to the fall of the Olympian gods. These events and the destruction of the Olympians paved the way for the One God of Love, the God of Eli. The catalyst of these events is Eve, the daughter of Xena. It is also the main plot of the fifth season of Xena: Warrior Princess. The Twilight For many ages, there were whispered prophecies of a time when mankind would no longer need the gods. The gods, particularly the Olympians, removed all mention of these prophecies, but a few particularly knowledgable souls, such as Xena, were aware of them. Others, such as Hercules and Eli, heralded Twilight by teaching mortals that they could exist without the gods, without being aware or trying to fulfill specific prophecies. Strictly speaking, Twilight was not a time when the gods would all die (as most of the gods themselves interpreted it mean), but rather a time when humanity would "grow up" and no longer need them spiritually or mentally. In terms of individuals, remarkably few gods were actually killed during the Twilight- the rest endured for a time, eventually fading into myth. The fallen gods were victims of their own fear, the fear of prophecy came true, their fear accelerated the prophecy. Story Eve After Xena was resurrected and returned from heaven she learned that she was chosen to be the one to bear the Messenger of the One God. The Fates told to Zeus and Hera that the child will bring the Twilight of the Gods, fearing this the Greek gods launched a campaign to destroy Xena and her child. Zeus and Hades sent their minions to kill Xena and her unborn child while Hera went rogue and helped Hercules find the Ribs of Kronos, having come to the conclusion that Twilight might be what the gods deserved. After Xena escaped from the Underworld where she went to find the helmet of invisibility, Hades and his minions stopped their pursuit. Zeus gave Hera the kiss of death for her betrayal to him and went to kill the child. At the same moment Xena gave birth to Eve, Hercules slew Zeus with the Rib of Kronos. The Twilight had begun. After the child's birth Poseidon, Artemis and Apollo sent their priests (Orcas, Tira and Tazor) to kill the baby, but the attempt was thwarted, though nearly at the cost of Joxer's life. Xena, Gabrielle and Eve were later besieged by Athena while visiting Amphipolis; the gods' seemingly petty siege kick off Twilight in earnest, as the villagers stood up to Athena and questioned the need for a baby to die. The siege ended when Xena killed Ilainus of Mycenae, and she fled with Gabrielle and Eve to Siberia, where Eve was safe from the Olympians and Gabrielle could be happy. The pair were forced to return after Cleopatra called on them to keep Egypt free from Roman control. Now in the eye of the gods again, Xena and Gabrielle returned to Greece. Respite Decided to face the challenge head-on, Xena consulted the Fates, who told Xena she must die in order for her to save her child. Athena, Hades and Hephaestus teamed up to destroy Xena, who entrusted Eve to Octavius and kidnapped Celesta, ostensibly to learn about the future, but in reality to assist them with faking their suicides. The ruse worked too well, however, and a grieving Ares laid Xena and Gabrielle to rest in a tomb of ice. Livia Upon awakening, Xena and Gabrielle discovered that Octavius had raised Livia to be the perfect general. To their horror, though, Livia was as brutal and ruthless in her dedication to Rome's glory, and was as bad as Xena had been as the Destroyer of Nations. Xena revealed herself and assumed her prophesied mantle as the defender of Eli's disciples in a desperate attempt to get Livia to acknowledge her true identity. Livia's refusal to accept Xena was exacerbated by Ares, but Eli himself eventually revealed the truth in a vision. After seeing the truth of all that had happened, Livia admitted that she was truly Eve. Twilight of the Gods After her reformation, Eve punishes herself by travelling through the desert. Xena and Gabrielle save her from an army of angry Romans. Ares tells the gods that Livia is Eve. Athena makes a plan involving Gabrielle and the Furies. Eve gets baptized in the sea and her sins are forgiven. Xena is given the Power to Kill gods. Hades, Hephaestus, Discord, Deimos, Artemis and Poseidon arrive for battle. Hades throws a fireball at Xena, who deflects it into Poseidon, causing his (fatal) evaporation. Discord attacks and Xena chops her head completely off her shoulders. Hephaestus throws his hammer at Xena, who deflects it back at him with the Chakram and it plunges into Hephaestus's chest, killing him. Olympus shakes and Aphrodite's heart breaks. At least Eve gets wounded by a Fury-possessed Gabrielle. Another battle begins. Hades tries to kill Eve and Xena sets him on fire, burning him to death. Artemis shoots arrows at Xena. Deimos throws a fireball and Xena deflects, it causing a cart to explode and fall on him, killing him. Aphrodite brings Xena and the other two to Olympus. Aphrodite leaves and Xena captures Ares. Xena tries to deal with her but she refuses. Artemis shoots Xena with more arrows. Xena throws her arrows back at her: they plunge into her, killing the goddess. Athena battles with Xena. Eve dies. Ares revives her and Gabrielle by giving up his immortality and godhood. Xena stabs Athena and she dies. The Twilight is over. After these 7 deaths the Furies decide to rule Mankind themselves. They make Ares mad so he will take the Ambrosia from the Amazons and die as a mortal in battle. Ares and Xena battle. Xena throws her Chakram before drowning in the icy lake. Then the Chakram returns and kills the recently emerged Furies. Killed in the Twilight Most of those killed in the Twilight were slain by Xena, using the power to kill gods granted to her by Eli. The king and queen of Olympus fell through other means, in the struggle to prevent Twilight. * Hera, goddess of womankind and chief goddess, presumably destroyed by Zeus for helping Hercules: her ultimate fate is unclear, but is never heard from again. ("God Fearing Child") * Zeus, god of thunder and sky, chief god, killed by Hercules, using the "Rib of Kronos." ("God Fearing Child") * Poseidon, god of the seas, hit by Hades' fire-bolt that was deflected by Xena which caused him to evaporate. ("Motherhood") * Discord, goddess of discord, beheaded by Xena. ("Motherhood") * Hephaestus, god of arts and crafts, hit by his own hammer, thrown by Xena. ("Motherhood") * Hades, god of the underworld and lord of the dead, set on fire by Xena, using her trademark 'fire-breathing technique'. ("Motherhood") * Deimos, god of terror, cart fell on him, caused by Xena's Chakram. ("Motherhood") * Artemis, goddess of the hunt, hit with two of her own arrows, thrown by Xena. ("Motherhood") * Athena, goddess of wisdom, warfare and weaving, stabbed by Xena. ("Motherhood") * Alecto, Fury of wrath; Megaera, Fury of jealousy; and Tisiphone, Fury of murder, hit by Xena's Chakram, causing them to explode. ("Coming Home") In an alternate reality, C'thulon rewrites the line time, returning xena to life, changing many things. Survivors of Twilight Only gods seen or mentioned in the Xenaverse (but who were not explicitly killed by Xena) are listed, not all of those from mythology. * Apollo, God of Light, Music and Herds. Never faced Xena in battle but sent his army, presumed survived. * Aphrodite, Goddess of Love and Beauty. Helped Xena reach the peak of Mount Olympus and later lost her goddesshood. Xena later restored her powers. * Asclepius, God of medicine and healing. Never faced Xena in battle. * Ares, God of War - Although he was spared by Xena, he gave up his Godhood to revive Eve and Gabrielle. Xena later restored his powers. * North Wind - Boreas. God of North Wind, Never faced Xena in battle. * Bliss, Son of Cupid and Psyche. Never faced Xena in battle. * Calliope, Muse of epic poetry. Never faced Xena in battle. * Celesta, Goddess of Death - Captured by Xena, in order to collect her tears and begin the chain of events that would later set off the Twilight. Xena did not harm her during the incident. * Cupid, God of Love. Never faced Xena in battle. * Demeter, Goddess of the Agriculture and Harvest. Never faced Xena in battle. * Dionysus God of wine. Never faced Xena in battle. * Terpsichore, Muse of dance. Never faced Xena in battle. * The Fates - They were not in the battle with Xena, although it was them that told Xena how to start the Twilight. They may have been killed when Gabrielle destroyed their loom. * The Nine Muses Goddesses of inspiration. * Fatuus, the God of Prophecy. Never faced Xena in battle. * Fortune, Goddess of Fortune. Never faced Xena in battle. * Hecate, the Goddess of magic, the occult and the paranormal. Never faced Xena in battle. * Hermes, Messenger of the Gods and the God of Commerce, Thieves, Travelers and Sports. Never faced Xena in battle. * Hestia, Goddess of the Hearth and Domesticity. Never faced Xena in battle. * Lachrymose, God of Despair. Never faced Xena in battle. * Momus, the God of satire, mockery, criticism and censure. Never faced Xena in battle. * Morpheus, the God of Dreams. Never faced Xena in battle, presumed survived. * Nike Goddess of victory, Never faced Xena in battle. * Pax Goddess of peace. Never faced Xena in battle. * Persephone, Queen of the Underworld. Never faced Xena in battle. * Proteus, the God of Shapeshifting. Never faced Xena in battle. * Psyche, Goddess of Soul and Wife of Cupid. Never faced Xena in battle. * Stregna, Hera servant . Never faced Xena in battle. * Triton, a sea God. Never faced Xena in battle. * Themis, the Goddess of Justice. Never faced Xena in battle. Category:Events